13C-Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) is being used to characterize several chlorinated polycyclodiene pesticides and some of their phototransformation and potential metabolic products. 13C-NMR was shown to be superior to proton NMR for identification of these compounds and elucidation of their peculiar electronic interactions which underlie their biological activity.